charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Shea
Julian Shea is a tech guru turned social activist and a major investor in SafeSpace, Seattle. He has an unexpected boldness and forms a bond with Macy Vaughn, and they later enter a relationship. History Early Life As a child, Julian's parents died in a car crash with him being the sole survivor."Dance Like No One is Witching" When he was younger, he spent his entire allowance on a sweater just because he thought it looked cool."Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle" Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle", Julian shows up when Macy Vaughn filled in for her sister, Maggie Vera. He didn't automatically introduce himself to Macy. She later learned that he was the major investor in SafeSpace, Seattle. After he spoke with the workers at SafeSpace, he revealed that he was planning on excavating under ground where the Command Center was. Macy then proceeded to invite him to dinner. During the dinner, Macy made excuses for him to not dig up SafeSpace and then ended up putting a potion in his drink but she stopped him from drinking it. When she needed to get him clean, they headed to SafeSpace where they talked about her previous job. As they were talking, they were spotted by Macy's sister, Mel Vera, and Whitelighter Harry Greenwood. In "Curse Words", Julian texts Macy from Aspen, Colorado, inviting her to come and sending plane tickets. Later, after an argument with Harry, Macy opens a portal to Aspen. In "Dance Like No One is Witching", Macy spends time with him in Aspen where she meets his aunt, Vivienne Laurent. Later, Macy returns to Seattle for an infected Harry. Julian's aunt forces Macy to break up with him since that's the only way to get the tech to save Harry's life Macy agrees to it. However, the next morning, Julian sees Macy during a meeting and excuses himself for a moment to talk with her. He revealed that he knows that Macy was forced into breaking up with him by his aunt, who has meddled in his relationships before, so he asks Macy to give him an second chance while he deals with his aunt to which she agrees to and the two of them share a kiss, which is witnessed by Harry. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Julian is a handsome dusky man, appearing to be in his forties in age, with deep brown eyes and wavy black hair. He prefers to wear a mustache and a little goatee beard. Relationships Romantic Life *'Julian and Macy Vaughn:' Julian is currently dating Macy Vaughn. Appearances Trivia * It is possible that he is named after the actor, Julian McMahon, who portrayed Cole Turner in the original series. Gallery Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 1.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 2.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 5.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 9.jpg 2x11 Young Julian.jpg|Julian as a child Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 1.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 2.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 5.jpg References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mortals Category:Males